BASEBALL and BREAKFAST
by Megara1
Summary: A new passion and a new life for Sara, a secret relationship discovered romance Warrick/Sara
1. Chapter 1

**BASE BALL and BREAKFAST**

Spoiler : After the end of season 4, A.U  
Summary : A new passion and a new life for Sara, a secret relationship discovered ( Warrick/Sara )  
_NB_ : We all know Jorja Fox plays guitar and composes music, so here Sara's new hobby : the music

Sara decided to have a new life, less focused on her work, just after her DUI, as Grissom had suggested to her some months before. However the decision wasn't because of Grissom and her new behaviour must stay a secret because of Warrick, her secret lover. Thanks to him, she now enjoyed to live: to go dancing and to have more of a social life, him and his passion for music. Sara began to write songs and Warrick accompanied her on the piano; it was the best way to avoid nightmares and to their minds off all the tortuous cases they still needed to resolve. But how for long can they keep that secret?  
Six months had already run out.

Sara left the bedroom. She woke up a few minutes before and, after writing new songs and taking a shower, she found Warrick in the kitchen.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Warrick, flipping a pancake in the frying pan.

"Yes, very well, thank you," Sara smiled. "I had a new idea for a song. I just finished writing it but there's only one thing missing: the music."

Warrick grinned. "I'll be with you in a second. I'm making a lot of pancakes."

"Great, I'm really hungry."

Warrick smiled and Sara went to the living-room to re-read the words she had written a few minutes before. Then Warrick came and read the lyrics.

"It will be a beautiful song," Warrick commented.

"It will," said Sara sincerely. "I wrote it in thinking of you."

Warrick kissed her and then went to the piano. Neither of them imagined that all of the team was in Warrick's building to invite him to a base-ball game.

"So, now ring!" said Greg.

"Slow down Greg," warned Catherine standing with him in front of the door.

"For once, Greggo is right. We should also go and ask Sara," replied Nick.

"One minute, do you hear that?" intervened Grissom

_"I never loved someone the way that I love you,  
I'm fallin' in and out of love with you,  
I never loved someone the way that I love you_," concluded Sara.

"But that's Sara," murmured Greg.

"Beautiful voice." observed Catherine.

"It's wonderful; you found the music so quickly. You are a genius!" They heard Sara's voice coming from instead the apartment. Warrick rose and kissed Sara.

"Now could we have breakfast?" he proposed kissing her shoulders.

Sara gave a small laugh. "No, stop, that tickles! I have another song to do." Sara stepped away and, when she saw Warrick's disappointed face, she laughed. "Maybe later if you are patient"

Behind the door Greg missed choking himself while Catherine and Grissom looked at each other, surprised and Nick chuckled and rang the bell.

"Perhaps we should leave" proposed Greg

Nick shrugged. "Too late," he said. "And we are all curious!"

"I'll get it," they heard Warrick call.

"It's probably the neighbour," Sara told him. "I asked them to go to the store for us and pick up some strawberries, chocolate and Chantilly." Sara passed the tip of her tongue over her lips while Warrick opened and discovered, surprised, the team.

"Hello Rick, can we come in?" asked Nick. Warrick stood aside, allowing the four of them inside. Sara stood up, curiously noticing that they didn't appear surprised to see her there.

"Hi Sara, you have a beautiful voice." greeted Nick, pleased to see her so embarrassed.

"Not only beautiful, but wonderful." Greg furthered. "Could you sing another song?"

Warrick and Sara looked at each other, happy to not have to face an interrogation, but unfortunately Catherine intervened: "What are you doing here, Sara?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I found a passion for song-writing and singing," she offered. "And, as Warrick could play piano, he asked me to accompany." Sara smiled to Warrick but her smile disappeared with Nick's remark:

"He helped you by tickling you?"

Warrick cleared his throat. "How long were you behind that door?" he asked.

"About 5 minutes. We were going to ring but we heard Sara singing,"explained Nick.

"We are just so surprised," said Catherine.

"Will you sing us that song again?" Greg repeated. Sara glanced to Warrick.

"OK." she relented. "What if I sang you one of my new songs?"

"Why not that one before?" Greg asked.

"No, it is too personal." Sara told him. "I wrote one, a homage to all the women: 'A Woman's worth' " Sara took the lyrics and Warrick went to the piano.

"_You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
Dinner lit by candle  
Run my bubble bath  
Make love tenderly to last, to last  
Cause baby you know I'm worth it_"

This song was slow at the beginning and then became quick with Sara letting Warrick have a long solo on the piano. When they finished, the applause was loud and from everybody.

"Thanks," said Sara with a little smile. Then she turned to Warrick.

"I found a small defect," she pointed out a stanza. "We need to have more dynamics in the third verse and then all should be calm, like a lullaby."

They completely forgot their friends standing there. They were in their little world until the doorbell rang again.

TO BE CONTINUE...

_( Songs used "Fallin'" and "A Woman's Worth" Alicia Keys )_

So who rang ? You will know it soon...please push the little buttom below to tell me what you think about that story ...if you dislike it, don't say it please I'm fragile !


	2. Chapter 2

BASE BALL and BREAKFAST

Spoiler : After the end of season 4, A.U  
Summary : A new passion and a new life for Sara, a secret relationship discovered ( Warrick/Sara )  
NB : We all know Jorja Fox plays guitar and composes music, so here Sara's new hobby : the music

Thanks to **lemonjelly **for being my beta reader and for finding the title ! Thanks also to all my reviewers, it's good to know there are W/S fan on ! Thanks to **Juliette7179** for putting me on her Favorit story and on heralert stories and to **laurasidle** for putting me on her alert stories

_They completely forgot their friends standing there. They were in their little world until the doorbell rang again._

"That should be our neighbours with our shopping," said Warrick opening the door to two little black guys of 8 and 12 years old.

"Hi Warrick! Here's your shopping." chirped the older one.

"Thanks Matt," said Warrick smiling and taking the bag. The younger one had already wandered in; he looked at Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Nick and finally at Sara, who smiled.

"Hi - how are you, Andy?" asked Sara

Andy ran in Sara's legs and almost knocked her over. "Morning, Sara!" he grinned.

Sara ruffled his hair. Matt waved from the doorway.

"I'm happy to see your girlfriend again," Matt commented to Warrick. "She is very cute."

"I totally agree with you, Matt," said Warrick while Sara reddened.

"Sara, you have two fans!" joked Nick.

"Don't worry Warrick, I don't want to take her with me. I already have a girlfriend," added Matt very seriously.

Catherine, Grissom, Nick and Greg tried and failed to suppress the smiles on their faces. Warrick paid Matt for the groceries as the two of them turned to go.

"Next time, we will go on the cinema." Sara promised to Andy. "Warrick will talk about it with your parents."

"Great!" exclaimed Andy.

"Bye" said the two little boys leaving.

"Sara, I didn't know you had a maternal fibre," said Catherine, once the door had closed.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's in every woman, we only have to develop it," Sara replied. "And even if I don't see Lindsay often, I like her a lot, as for Andy and Matt."

"So now should we call you 'Warrick's girlfriend' instead of Sara?" joked Nick.

"Not at all!" exclaimed Sara. "It's a secret and it will stay a secret for the good of our job," said Sara threatening.

"And you really believe nobody will notice it?" asked Grissom.

"With all the gossip?" added Catherine.

"We managed it for 6 months: no gossip, no problem at work, so yes, we have confidence," answered Warrick who put down the bag and tightened Sara against him.

"6 months!" exclaimed Greg.

"Don't worry, it will be OK" said Warrick, very confident. Then he sharply changed the subject. "So what are you all doing here?"

"To invite you to a base ball match," remembered Nick after a moment.

"We were going to go to Sara's after," added Greg.

"Sorry, but it will be without us," said Warrick. We have a very busy morning: breakfast, my delicious pancakes and the cinema."

Sara smiled. "Yeah, sorry guys but if it's between base ball and Warrick's pancakes, it's sure the pancakes have already won," said Sara.

"Thanks, baby." Warrick grinned.

Catherine looked at them both. "So let's go to our match, then," she spoke up.

"Good idea," replied Sara opening the door. "Have fun!"

Nick glanced at her, passing her in the doorway. "Sara - strawberries,Chantilly and chocolate? I have another idea..." murmured Nick wanting to embarrass her.

"Ah Nick, I think I've got the same idea as you, and that's why you should leave," replied Sara with a mischievous smile.

Nick was so surprised, Greg, near them, reddened while Warrick laughed and closed the door.

"You weren't serious, were you?" Warrick asked her, when everyone had left.

"Yes, I was, but after the breakfast," answered Sara going to the kitchen followed by Warrick.

THE END

Yeah, I know, it's very fluffy but I love stories with no drama and no angst, with only happiness...**sassytoo** , **nick55**, **Joyce3** , **lemonjelly**, **stirvinartist**, **CatStokes**, **zennie**, **oftb29** , **J9** you inspire me with all your Warrick/Sara stories please keep them coming !


End file.
